Haru Urara
by Anny Taishou
Summary: Oh, nada melhor do que sentar-se no velho e solitário banco de madeira daquele gigantesco parque, a qual o mesmo lhe trazia maravilhosas lembranças. - Completa


_Antes de começar a ler isto, lembre-se que a mesma é um songfic (: Quem quiser ler escutando a musica, basta pesquisar no youtube: Kagrra – Haru Urara! (Eu amo essa banda *-* rs_) _Bem... Eu espero que gostem *-* Tenham uma boa Leitura :D rs_

**Haru Urara**

_A linda primavera_

Caminhava por entre as belíssimas cerejeiras daquele grande parque, o sorriso sempre estampado em seu delicado rosto. Por um momento ousou fechar os orbes e apreciar o vento daquele inicio de tarde. Mas não demorou a abri-los rapidamente, se não o fizesse por certo acabaria por se trombar com algumas das pessoas presentes naquele mesmo lugar.

O _seu_ lugar... O lugar que tanto gostava, desde o dia em que _ele_ a levara ali. Desde o dia em que ele a pedira em _casamento_ naquele mesmo lugar.

Elevou sua mão esquerda e fitou por breves segundos o belo anel de ouro que jazia sobre seu dedo anular ao qual denunciava encontrar-se casada no momento.

Com tal ato não pode deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar quando o dono dos belíssimos orbes âmbares resolvera colocar o mesmo sobre seu fino e delicado dedo.

**~ Flash Back – On ~**

Sentia a leve pressão dos dedos de seu amado youkai sobre suas pequenas e delicadas mãos. Continuou a segurar firmemente a mão forte de Sesshoumaru, até porque desconhecia o lugar em que estava no momento.

Seus olhos observavam cada detalhe do lugar. Julgou seu um parque, devido ao grande número de pessoas que passeavam despreocupadamente ali. E suas suspeitas foram logo confirmadas assim que colocara os orbes sobre as grandes árvores de cerejeira.

Abrira um gigantesco sorriso. Flores eram o que mais gostava... Por isso que amava tanto a primavera. E no momento a primavera era o que mais se via naquele lugar.

- É lindo! – Seus olhos brilharam.

Por muito pouco não soltara as grandes e fortes mãos do youkai que segurava. Sentiu um leve puxar e olhou em direção para quem puxava sua mão. Olhou o youkai a sua frente e lhe dirigiu o mais belo sorriso que já dera.

- Quer se sentar de baixo de uma delas? – Referiu-se aos bancos em baixo das cerejeiras.

- Claro, vamos _Sesshy!_ – Soltou sua frase com tal euforia na voz.

Arrastou o youkai pela mão. Se perdesse o lugar no banco, mataria o desgraçado que o ousasse roubar o lugar de si. E por sorte o banco de madeira estava livre... Pelo menos não seria obrigada a partir para violência. Claro, faria Sesshoumaru fazer isso. Às vezes achava que o youkai a mimava demais... Mas não podia reclamar, adorava ser mimada.

Assim que se sentara no banco observou o lugar melhor. De fato, ele era maravilhoso aos seus olhos.

- Own, quero uma árvore dessas no jardim de minha casa. – Seus olhos voltaram a brilhar.

Sesshoumaru riu. Adorava ver o quanto Rin gostava de flores. Se tornasse Rin sua esposa faria um jardim em sua mansão com as mais variadas flores apenas para ver o sorriso em seu rosto. Apenas para ela... Mas, ainda nem fez o pedido. Já deveria estar na hora...

- Rin! – Lhe chamou a atenção.

- Sim? – Perguntou ainda fitando a cerejeira.

- Sabe o motivo por eu a ter trazido aqui? – Ele passou uma das mãos sobre seus longos cabelos prateados.

- Para ver as cerejeiras? – Sorriu.

- De certa forma sim... Mas há outro motivo! – Seguiu seu exemplo. Ergueu sua cabeça e passou a fitar as árvores.

- Outro motivo? – Virou o rosto, para assim fitá-lo.

Sesshoumaru desviara seus olhos das grandes cerejeiras e dirigiu os mesmo a sua bela e delicada humana.

- Sim, há ou... – A jovem interrompeu o frio youkai.

- O que? O que é? – Detestava ficar curiosa e Sesshoumaru sabia muito bem disso.

Fez questão de enfiar sua grande mão em um dos bolsos de sua calça social escura, deixando-a ali. Virou o másculo rosto e passou a percorrer seus olhos sobre a face da mulher a sua frente.

- Ande... Conte-me! – Fez um bico impaciente com a demora de sua resposta.

- Está vendo essas flores? – Ela fez que '_sim'_ com a cabeça. – Se for para ver seu sorriso todos os dias... Eu as daria a você! – Ele sorriu.

- Sesshy! – Corou.

- Por isso Rin... – Retirou o que guardava dentro do bolso da calça. Segurou o objeto que tinha em mãos, e não demorou a abrir a pequena caixa de veludo para assim revelar o lindíssimo anel que jazia dentro dela. – Case-se comigo, para assim eu ver o seu sorriso todos os dias de minha vida!

Piscou seus orbes ao escutar aquelas palavras. E tudo o que pôde fazer no momento foi sorrir radiantemente enquanto se jogava sobre os protetores braços de Sesshoumaru.

**~ Flash Back – Off ~**

_Haru urara ni hikari ga sashite kasumi hareshi michi e  
Shiroku kemuru fuyu no ibuki mo watake ukabu yasashii toiki ni_

**"**_A_ _luz brilha na linda primavera, em um caminho livre da névoa. O inverno_

_de fumaças brancas respira, e a pluma que flutua em um suspiro delicado_**"**

Enquanto sorria, continuou a caminhar e vez ou outra se via olhando para o céu admirando as nuvens a passar. Parecia ser a mesma Rin de anos átras.

De fato, **tem coisas que nunca mudam**. Sorriu mais uma vez ao concluir tal coisa. E sorriu ainda mais por lembrar-se de Sesshoumaru, sempre tão _frio_ e sempre tão _apegado_ ao seu trabalho. Ele certamente era exemplo de pessoas que nunca mudariam.

Mesmo sabendo da maneira costumeira de seu marido se comportar, ainda assim o amava e não seria por seus defeitos que o deixaria... Jamais o faria.

Passou pelas belas e grandes árvores de Sakura¹ e desviava das demais pessoas que andavam ao seu lado na intenção de não esbarrar em nenhuma delas. E ápos certo _esforço_, conseguira chegar exatamente no _local_ onde fora pedida em casamento.

Por sorte não havia ninguem sentado sobre o banco de madeira ao qual sempre ficava.

-... – Suspirou aliviada. Mas a ideia de perder o lugar lhe dominara, fazendo-a ser obrigada a dirigir-se a passos rápidos para não perder o banco vazio.

_Abiseru you na kagayaki wo imakoso ukeire kumo __ni mukete_

_takaraka ni tsutsumikomu you ni_

_Haru urara ni hikari ga sashite somaru hana wa niji-iro  
tsuyu wo matou daichi wa aoku inochi wo tataeru_

"_A luz que parece ter derramado, neste momento que está sendo tomada  
Eu sigo em direção as nuvens, e é como eu fosse envolvido neste som  
A luz brilha na linda primavera, e as flores são tingidas nas cores do arco-íri_

_O orvalho que veste a terra está glorificando à vida verde_**"**

Acomodou-se sobre o largo banco de madeira e suspirou mais uma vez. Jogara sua bolsa cara sobre ele e se deixou espalhar espaçosamente sobre o mesmo afim de não permitir que ninguem estranho o sentasse.

- _Ainda bem!_ – Murmurou para si mesma, sorrindo pelo fato de ter conseguido apossar-se do banco solitário.

Mas parecia que todos que passavam por aquele lugar haviam se dado conta de sua estranha possessão sobre o _velho_ banco de madeira. Não deixou de notar os olhares lançados sobre si, mas não se importava. Apenas tombou sua cabeça para trás e ignorou o fato de estar sendo observada.

Continuou assim por alguns instantes e começou a cantarolar alguma música qualquer. Não deixando de sorrir pelo fato de estar _cantando_ em público. Por certo muitas pessoas daquele parque lhe lançavam inumeros improperios, mesmo que mentalmente por sua música estar sendo mais chamativa que o cantar dos pássaros.

Mais uma vez se via ignorando o que aquelas pessoas achavam sobre si. Piscou seus orbes uma... Duas, três vezes. E não demorou a focá-los sobres as lindas flores rosadas no alto das cerejeiras. Oh, como amava a primavera. Mas aquele lugar ficaria ainda mais perfeito se...

- Se _Ele_ estivesse aqui! – Fez um pequeno bico ápos proferir tais coisas. E logo retornara a cantarolar a mesma música que ousara parar no meio dela.

O jeito seria realmente cantar, já que sabia que seria muito dificil Sesshoumaru sair do trabalho para lhe ver enquanto não havia nada para fazer no momento. Se ele desejasse, ele poderia sair já que o mesmo era o herdeiro da empresa Taishou... Mas seria de fato dificil o tirar do trabalho sabendo que o mesmo era tão _apegado_ a ele.

- Realmente, não escolhemos as pessoas para amar! – E mais uma vez interrompeu sua cantoria para proferir suas palavras. – _Mas ainda assim..._ _Eu o quero aqui!_ – Murmurou com voz chorosa afundando-se ainda mais sobre o largo banco de madeira.

Fechou seus orbes de tonalidade chocolates e dera um suspiro, mas logo seus ouvidos captaram um conhecido barulho. Aparentemente seu celular estava tocando...

_Sugita hibi ni sono sewomukete ayumi dashita anata e  
kaze yo hakobe watashi no uta wo saiwai tonari de kasumi hareshi michi e_

"Eu _viro de costas para os dias passados, e ando até onde você está, o vento me carrega para lá, _

_e minha canção se tornará felicidade. Para o caminho livre da névoa_**"**

Abrira seus olhos mais que depressa e passou a vasculhar sua cara bolsa a procura do aparelho que parecia tocar constantemente.

- Porque nunca consigo o achar? – Arqueou suas sobrancelhas levemente. De fato, havia encontrado **tudo**, menos o aparelho que ainda insistia em continuar a tocar.

Resmungou alto, desta vez chamando mais a atenção das pessoas. Sentiu o vento acariciar sua face e suas pernas desnudas devido a saia que no momento usava.

- Arg! – Desta vez praguejou ainda mais alto. Raios, onde estaria aquele bendito celular?

E antes que pudesse soltar mais um resmungo sentiu seus dedos tocarem algo vibrando. O sorriso em seu rosto era evidente. Agarrou o aparelho tirando-o de dentro da bolsa, e mais que depressa o atendeu antes que a pessoa do outro lado da linha desistisse de continuar aquela ligação ou que a mesma caisse na caixa postal.

- Moshi... Moshi!² – Disse rapidamente.

- _Rin?_ – A conhecida voz grossa se fez presente naquela conversa.

Por um momento permaneceu piscando seus orbes. Não poderia ser... Mas era ele mesmo...

- Se... Sesshy? – Assustou-se por ele estar ligando para si naquela hora. – O que foi? Pensei que estivesse em alguma reunião chata! – Murmurou escolhendo as palavras certas para conversar com o youkai do outro lado da linha. E por mais baixo e rouca sua voz saíra, sabia que Sesshoumaru havia lhe ouvido.

- _A reunião terminou não faz muito tempo! _– Escutou ele lhe dizer. – _No momento estou sem nada para fazer aqui no escritorio, já que terei que esperar alguns sócios me trazerem alguns documentos assinados por eles._

- Entendo Sesshy! – Mordeu o lábio inferior ao pronunciar o apelido que dera para seu marido.

Ambos continuaram quietos, mas esse silêncio logo fora quebrado por Sesshoumaru.

- _Que barulho é esse?_ – Ele lhe perguntou.

- Barulho? – Arqueou suas sobracenlhas, da mesma maneira que sabia que provavelmente Sesshoumaru também estaria com suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- _São pássaros!_ – Ele concluiu. Certamente, Sesshoumaru era um exemplo de pessoa **que nunca mudaria**. Pelo menos o sua audição não ocorreu nenhuma mudança... Até o momento. – _Onde você está Rin?_

- Ah... Eu estou em um parque! – Corou. – Estou naquele parque do centro de Toquio.

- _Ah sim... Bem, eu iria lhe chamar para almoçar!_ – Começou ele. – _Já que tenho a certeza de que ainda não comeu nada, não estou certo?_ – Seu tom era de reprovação.

- Ah... – Corou ainda mais e logo se deu conta de que seu estomago roncava. – Mas... Não está trabalhando?

- _Estou livre agora. Provavelmente posso tirar folga do restante do dia e..._ – Não deixou seu marido terminar sua frase.

- JURA? – Gritou, interrompendo-o.

Não sabia, mas tinha uma leve suspeita de que seus olhos estariam brilhando naquele momento.

- _Sim, eu juro!_ – Podê escutar uma discreta risada vinda da parte dele.

- Então... Você pode vir até o parque? Digo... Poderiamos nos encontrar aqui?

- _Claro __minha__ pequena! Prometo que não demorarei a chegar!_ - Outra discreta risada pôde ser escutada.

- Er... Arigatou Gozaimasu³ Sesshy! – Sorriu.

- _Não há o que agradecer __minha__ menina!_ – Disse-lhe.

Oh, como adorava escutar ele a chamar de '_minha'_ de forma tão possessiva.

- Então... Estarei o esperando! – Sorriu mais uma vez.

E assim que desligara o aparelho levantara-se em um pulo do banco e começara a dançar uma pequena comemoração bastante empolgada, mas assim que sentiu que olhares estranhos eram lançados sobre si, passou a se recompor e tentou o maximo não corar mais do que estava corada no momento. Voltou a comodar-se sobre o banco e chegou a não se importar pelo fato de estarem fitando-a... O importante agora era que _ele_ viria.

_Haruka misue tameiki ateta sora wo aogi sono te wo kazaseba  
Haru urara ni hikari ga sashite somaru hana wa niji-iro_

_tsuyu wo matou daichi wa aoku inochi wo tataeru  
sugita hibi ni sono sewomukete ayumi dashita anata e  
kaze yo hakobe watashi no uta wo saiwai tonari de  
_  
**"**_Olhando através da distância, eu suspiro  
Olhando até o céu, colocando esta mão sobre minha cabeça_

_Na linda primavera a luz brilha e as flores são tingidas nas cores do arco-íris  
O orvalho que veste a terra está glorificando à vida verde_

_Eu viro de costas para os dias passados, e saio andando até onde você está._

_O vento me carrega até lá, e minha canção se tornará felicidade  
Para o caminho livre da névoa_**"**

Apoiou suas pequenas e delicadas mãos sobre seus joelhos enquanto mantinha-se ereta no banco. Parecia que o sorriso em seus lábios cresciam cada vez mais. "_Ele viria... Ele viria!" _Era tudo o que realmente passava-se por sua mente.

Cerca de vinte minutos se passaram lentamente. Batia a sola de seu sapato lentamente sobre a terra macia para passar o tempo enquanto esperava seu marido chegar, mas logo fora obrigada a parar o que fazia apos constatar que uma pequena porção de terra acabara por invadir seus sapatos baixos.

Revirou seus olhos ao fitar o que acabara de acontecer. Mais isso... Agora teria que aguentar a incomoda terra por entre seus sapatos de numeração pequena. Não aguentaria susportar aquela sensação até que pudesse chegar em casa para fazer algo a respeito.

- _Droga!_ – Disse assim que terminara de dar um suspiro.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de tirar sua rasteirinha em meio ao parque e tentar observar a quantidade de terra que provavelmente estaria ali. Arqueou suas sobrancelhas e analisou cuidadosamente o estado de seu pequenino pé, assim como analisara igualmente sua rasteirinha que agora encontrava-se suja.

E antes que pudesse tentar fazer algo a respeito, uma grande sombra lhe cobrira de imediato. Trincou os dentes. Era só o que lhe faltava, algum bastardo certamente desejava tirar sarro de sua cara. Como era tolo... Se escutasse alguma besteira proferida por ele, não se responsabilizava por seus atos.

Esperou por mais alguns segundos e não escutara as besteiras futuras que aquele ser lhe diria, o que achou estranho. Lentamente levantou a cabeça e fitou o dono daquela grande sombra. Os orbes chocolates encontraram-se com os olhos âmbares do belissimo youkai a sua frente.

- Se... Sesshy! – Levantou-se num pulo esquecendo que estava com os pés descalços. – Oh! – Ela soltou um murmurio após notar o que fizera. Deveria ter continuado sentada.

Sentou-se no banco mais uma vez e corou. Enquanto tentava inutilmente limpar seus pés sujos de terra, abaixara sua cabeça e deixara sua franja lhe cobrir os olhos. Pensou que ele não perceberia, mas nada se passava despercebido pelos atentos olhos âmbares.

Sentiu o banco mover-se, virou a cabeça e o vira sentar-se ao seu lado. O jovem youkai curvou-se para frente e com facilidade agarrara ambas as pernas da jovem colocando-as sobre suas coxas bem torneadas que a calça social a escondia.

- Mas... O que...? – Ela tentou dizer algo mais calou-se assim que vira o que ele fazia.

- Apenas fique quieta! – Ordenou com sua costumeira voz fria.

-... – Não disse nada, apenas permaneceu quieta enquanto o via limpar seus pés com um simples lenço tirado de dentro de seu terno.

- Porque sempre se suja? – O fitou com tamanha inocência. – Sempre está parecendo uma _criança_ Rin! – Sorriu ao dizer tal coisa. Sabia o quanto ela _detestava_ ser comparada a uma mera criança.

Encheu suas bochechas de ar e fez um bico demonstrando estar emburrada.

- Não se preocupe... Eu mesmo limpo! – Estava pronta para apanhar o lenço das mãos de seu marido, mas assim que o fizera sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado por uma das fortes mãos de Sesshoumaru.

O toque das mãos de seu marido a surpreendera. Fitou os orbes do mesmo e logo sentiu sua testa ser beijada. O youkai pressionou seus frios lábios sobre a testa de sua pequena menina. E assim que o retirara fitou atentamente o brilho dos orbes chocolates que tanto admirava.

- Estava apenas brincando _minha pequena_!

- Só porque sou _pequena_ e me _sujo_ fácil não quer dizer que sou... – Ela fora interrompida pelos lábios de Sesshoumaru que a fizeram se calar.

- És a _minha pequena..._ _Apenas minha!_ – Disse-lhe assim que acabara de beijá-la.

Seu rosto fora tomado pelo rubor. Apesar de estar casada com Sesshoumaru ainda não estava acostumada aos comentários dirigidos a si. Raramente Sesshoumaru lhe dizia coisas deste tipo, mas adorava a maneira possessiva com que ele lhe dirigia.

_Mada shirenu yami no hate risou wo egaite  
kasuka ni mau kibou dake dakishime_

**"**_Mas o fim da escuridão desconhecida, ainda descreve seus ideais  
Vibrando fracamente, apenas abraçando a esperança_**"**

Sorriu. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi sorrir para o belo youkai de longas madeixas prateadas e de olhos âmbares ao qual nunca vira igual. Ele era único, sabia disso.

Mordeu seu lábio inferior e voltou a ruborizar. Há quanto tempo não ficava junto com o seu marido? Ah, sim... Sabia que o causador disso eram as _demoradas_ horas que Sesshoumaru se dedicava ao seu trabalho. E provavelmente sua costumeira rotina iria continuar.

Relaxou a pressão sobre seus lábios e suspirou com tal pensamento que invadira sua mente, mas tentou não demonstrar o quanto estava abalada. Dirigiu seus olhos ao seu marido e o pegou fitando algum ponto qualquer do grande parque. Observava atentamente as expressões de seu rosto. O mesmo não mostrava nada. Não havia nenhuma expressão visivel no rosto do belo youkai.

- _"Ele continua o mesmo de sempre!"_ – Concluiu em pensamentos.

Arqueou suas sobrancelhas. Algo a incomodava enquanto assistia Sesshoumaru fitar aquele lugar. Seria possivel... Sesshoumaru esquecer aquele lugar?

Inclinou-se um pouco mais a frente e passou a observá-lo ainda mais. Um par de sobrancelhas continuavam arqueadas enquanto o fitava, mas logo censusou-se mentalmente ao ter feito tal coisa... Agora quem a observava era _ele._

- O que foi _pequena?_ – O youkai tratou logo de lhe perguntar.

- Ah... É... Não é nada! – procurou as palavras certas para lhe dizer.

Seus olhos âmbares apenas a fitavam parecendo não acreditar nas palavras proferidas pela jovem morena. Continuou a fitá-la como se ainda esperasse uma resposta vinda da mesma. E pareceu perceber...

- Er... Você se lembra deste lugar _Sesshy?_ – Por fim, revelou o que tanto a incomodava.

- Deste lugar? – Mirou seus olhos sobre o parque.

Algumas petálas desprendiam dos galhos das árvores e pousavam lentamente sobre a terra macia.

- Si... Sim! – Disse enquanto via algumas petálas cairem, podendo até ser comparada com uma chuva... Uma chuva de petálas.

- Porque? – Ele sorriu, o que era raro. – Você acha que este Sesshoumaru se esqueceria? – Continuou a sorrir.

-... – Mantevê-se quieta.

O youkai inclinou-se a frente e se aproximara mais de sua _pequenina_ humana. Piscou seus orbes castanhos uma, duas, três vezes... Até que sentira o leve toque dos perfeitos lábios de Sesshoumaru sobre sua boca pequena.

_Machiwabita haru urara ni hikari ga sashite somaru hana wa niji-iro  
tsuyu wo matou daichi wa aoku inochi wo tataeru  
sugita hibi ni sono sewomukete ayumi dashita anata e  
kaze yo hakobe watashi no uta wo saiwai tonari de_

**"**_Eu esperei impacientemente pela linda primavera, com a luz que _

_brilha as flores são tingidas nas cores do arco-íris  
O orvalho que veste a terra está glorificando à vida verde  
Eu viro de costas para os dias passados, e ando até onde você está, _

_o vento me carrega para lá, e minha canção se tornará felicidade_**"**

Não esperava receber um beijo de Sesshoumaru, não enquanto ainda conversavam. Mas ainda não possuía a absoluta certeza de que o mesmo ainda se lembrava daquele lugar... Gostaria de tirar suas dúvidas. Cessara o beijo e o fitara.

- Então... Você realmente não se esqueceu? – Ela murmurou.

Viu que o mesmo se aproximara novamente de si, mas desta vez não para tomar-lhe os lábios e sim para sussurrar-lhe em seus ouvidos.

- _Está vendo essas flores? Se for para ver seu sorriso todos os dias... Eu as daria a você! Por isso Rin... Case-se comigo, para assim eu ver o seu sorriso todos os dias de minha vida!_ – Murmurou em seu ouvido a mesma frase que havia lhe dito a muitos anos átras.

Não sabia se sorria perante o comprovar de suas dúvidas, ou se permitia seus pêlos dos braços se arrepiarem com o sussurro no pé de seu ouvido. Não sabia a reação que seu corpo iria fazer... Mas não se importava se no momento sorrise ou se seus pêlos se arrepiassem com os constantes murmurios de Sesshoumaru. O importante era que... _Ele_ não se esquecera.

- Eu lhe disse! Este Sesshoumaru jamais esqueceria, principalmente algo como isto! – Ele sorriu.

Mesmo que agora não pudesse ver o belo sorriso que jazia sobre os lábios de seu amado, sabia que um singelo sorriso estava ali. E isto foi o mais que o suficiente para sorrir também.

Aos poucos deixou-se levar. Ergueu seus braços e rodeou o pescoço do youkai, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto de si, abraçando-o. Mas logo fora obrigada a separar-se do mesmo.

Seu estomago roncara alto, insinuando que já fazia um bom tempo desde a ultima vez que se alimentara. Corou perante a situação. Raramente se alimentava corretamente e era sempre Sesshoumaru que lhe importunava com isso.

- Rin! – Escutou a grossa voz de Sesshoumaru se pronunciar.

Precisou abaixar os olhos para não o fitar. Sabia que o mesmo lhe lançava olhares reprovadores. Estava cansada de ouvir as mesmas coisas vindas de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sabia que você ainda não havia almoçado! – O youkai suspirou cansado. Isso já havia se tornado algo rotineiro.

- Eu sinto muito... – Desculpara-se.

Ouviu outro suspiro vindo de Sesshoumaru. Desta vez resolveu ignorar.

- Certo! Vamos para o _mesmo_ restaurante de sempre Rin... – Sentiu suas pernas serem tiradas das torneadas coxas de Sesshoumaru para logo o ver levantar-se do banco de madeira.

- Ah... Sim! – Ergueu-se depressa. Calçando seus sapatos que até o momento seus pés ainda se encontravam descalços.

Ajeitou sua saia rapidamente e agarrou sua bolsa cara que ainda estava sobre o banco, agora novamente solitário. E assim que começara a andar sentiu sua pequena e delicada mão ser agarrada por uma das grandes e fortes mãos do youkai ao seu lado. Muitas pessoas observavam curiosamente o casal caminhar por entre o parque repleto de cerejeiras. Mas não se importava. O que de fato lhe era importante no momento era o alto e belo homem que segurava firmemente sua mão por entre as suas.

Sorriu. Com isso... Apenas continuaria a seguir sua vida, com seus _rotineiros habitos e costumes_... Sempre junto ao lado de seu amado youkai.

_Kaze yo hakobe haru urara ni_

"_O vento me carrega para lá, a linda primavera_"

**Fim – **

_Sakura¹ - Cerejeira._

_Moshi Moshi² - Alô._

_Arigatou Gozaimasu³ – Muito obrigado. _

OoOoOoOo

Bem primeiramente, peço desculpas pelos erros que provavelmente muitos encontrarão e peço desculpas também pelo enredo da songfic não estar lá aquelas coisas :S

Mas a idéia principal da song foi devido ao campeonato de songfics que está ocorrendo na comunidade Inuyasha Fanfics [IY] no Orkut (: o tema foi sugerido uma imagem, ao qual viesse acompanhado de uma pequena frase :D Era obrigatório escolher um dos lugares que está imagem possuía, e a frase deveria aparecer na Song :D

Como perceberam, o lugar da song é em um parque, cujo o mesmo possui inúmeras cerejeiras *-* A principio a imagem mostrava as 4 estações do ano, e eu achei que ficaria ótimo colocar está musica com o tema da primavera :D e foi isso o que realmente saiu da minha cabeça x.x rs Em relação a frase, eu a deixei bem visível na Song :D

**Têm coisas que nunca mudam...**

Está foi à frase escolhida pelo moderador da comunidade ao qual escolheu o tema para o campeonato... E bem, a idéia principal da song surgiu devido a essa frase :D Assim como os hábitos, costumes, manias, jeitos, lugares freqüentados, ou até mesmo essa maluca rotina que levamos foi o que mais me inspirou na questão de.. **Têm coisas que** **nunca mudam** :D rs o que de fato, não deixa de ser verdade :D rs Essa foi a idéia principal da song.. Assim que eu li a frase, foi a primeira coisa que se passou pela minha cabeça x.x E eu espero ter passado isso para aqueles que lerem a song :D rs

Enfim... Sei que ela ficou muito grande D: na verdade a maior parte da song foi ocupada pela musica e a tradução x.x mas espero não ter problemas com isso D: Eu realmente espero que gostem, e se acharem que ela foi digna de uma review, por favor.. Não deixem de mandá-las *-* Eu realmente adoraria saber a opinião de quem as leu :D então.. Onegai, mandem reviews *-* rs


End file.
